Więc może nie powinienem był tego robić
by euphoria814
Summary: Miał być angst z desperacką próbą ratunku Severusa Snape'a - martwego już i pochowanego. Wyszło co wyszło. Harry Potter w natarciu.


**tytuł: Więc może nie powinienem był tego robić**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: SS/HP**  
 **info: dla tygodnia snarry - drogi ku snarry, prompt z księgą... ten fick chodził mi po głowie od 2010 roku, a potem dodatkowo zobaczyłam tę grafikę i po prostu nie mogłam, bo jeśli komuś chociaż raz nie przeszło przez myśl, że Severusa należy wskrzesić - niech sczeźnie! xD**

 **121 gallery ?g 2_view=c ore. DownloadItem &g 2_itemId= 1472 -ta grafika mnie natchnęła** **dla angi, ponieważ zgubiłam powyższą grafikę, a anga właśnie uratowała mi życie :)**

* * *

Księga była tak stara, że niemal rozpadała mu się w dłoniach. W zasadzie zapewne Dumbledore nigdy nie sądził, że spadek po nim zostanie w tak haniebny sposób wykorzystany. Większość ksiąg oddziedziczonych po dyrektorze, Harry oddał pani Pince, ufając, że kobieta będzie miała lepsze pojęcie co z nimi zrobić. Jednak ta jedna przykuła jego oczy i nie potrafił wypuścić jej z rąk.  
Pożółkłe karty pergaminu stanowiły dowód, że bardzo długo nikt jej nie przeglądał. Zresztą Harry nie sądził, aby Dumbledore'a interesowała tak niepewna magia. Zaklęcia wypisane na kolejnych stronach zresztą i jego przyprawiały o gęsią skórkę. Uznałby tomiszcze za jakieś późniejsze albo po prostu brytyjskie wydanie egipskiej Księgi Umarłych, o której raz opowiadała mu Hermiona, ale nigdy nie widział na oczy tej czarodziejskiej wersji.  
Mugole posiadali spreparowany egzemplarz, ponieważ Ministerstwu nie udało się całkowicie wykreślić księgi z historii.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech i zaczął ściągać z siebie ubranie. Normalnie nie przywiązywał takiej uwagi do szczegółów, ale życie z Hermioną nauczyło go, że wszystko jest ważne. Gdyby nie te delikatne nieścisłości nigdy nie pokonałby Voldemorta. Szczegóły miały swoją własną moc, którą przeważnie objawiały w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.  
Rozebrał się do naga i ułożył swoje ubranie na jednym z krzeseł. Księga nie wspominała, że konieczny będzie mu jakiś eliksir i odetchnął z ulgą. Jego przyjaciółka zmusiłaby go do wyjaśnienia mu zapewne co i dlaczego przygotowuje. Pomimo zdolności do zaklęć wciąż nie opanował warzenia i raczej to się miało nie zmienić.  
Wykonanie na plecach nacięć nie było łatwe, ale jego różdżka jakoś dosięgła miękkiej skóry. Nawet nie krzyknął, gdy jej końcówka weszła głębiej niż powinna.  
\- Jeśli to nie Czarna Magia to nie wiem co nią jest – westchnął Harry, ocierając spocone czoło.  
Poczuł spływający po plecach ciepły strumień, który wdzierał mu się między pośladki. Jego palce skąpane w krwi zaczęły wyrysowywać na posadzce piwnicy wzory, których kształty trenował przez ostatnie dni.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że Syriusz nie będzie zły za demolowanie podziemi w jego rodzinnej kamienicy. Pojęcia nie miał jak usunąć krew z kamienia, a czuł, że Stworek nie będzie zbyt pomocny w tej kwestii.  
Różdżka kolejny raz poszła w ruch, gdy zapał kolejne świece i musiał przyznać, że powinien był zrobić to na samym początku. Pomieszczenie skąpane w delikatnym świetne nie wydawało mu się już tam złowrogie, chociaż zapewne powinien zrewidować swój pogląd. W końcu, gdyby ktoś go teraz zobaczył, odesłałby go do Azkabanu albo do Świętego Mungo na obserwację. Bohater Czarodziejskiego Świata klęczący w pentagramie wymalowanym jego własną krwią nie był zapewne codziennym widokiem. Chociaż Ritę zapewne zainteresowałoby bardziej to, że był nagi.  
\- Dobra, teraz albo nigdy – powiedział do siebie, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
Sięgnął po księgę i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że okładka pochłania wszystkie plamy z krwi, które przypadkowo na niej zostawił. Mógł mieć tylko cichą nadzieję, że to zaklęcia konserwujące albo czyszczące. Od pewnego czasu jego syndrom wyparcia działał nie najgorzej.  
Początkowo dziwiło go, że nie ma jednego konkretnego zaklęcia, ale księga mówiła, że chodziło o czar intencyjny. Miał zatem myśleć o osobie, którą chciał sprowadzić z powrotem.  
\- Przybądź – powiedział spokojnie, starając się skupić. – Przybądź do mnie! – powtórzył odrobinę głośniej, czując, że jego magia zaczyna się buntować.  
Wiele z niej musiało zostać nadwerężonym, gdy uszkodził swoje plecy. Ten wzór miał umożliwić jej stały przepływ.  
\- Przybądź do mnie i nie zostawiam mnie już nigdy! – krzyknął tak głośno, że jego gardło prawie odmówiło posłuszeństwa.  
Nie znał słów, które miały przywołać Syriusza, ale te wydawały mu się odpowiednie. Przynajmniej jego intencja była jasna i klarowna.  
Coś w piwnicy zaszeleściło, zawiało i część świec zostało zdmuchniętych. Czuł, że nie jest już sam w tym niewielkim pomieszczeniu i cokolwiek by to nie było, otaczało go, falowało, unosiło się i opadało.  
\- Przybądź – poprosił teraz bardziej niż zażądał. – Tak bardzo chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Jesteś mi potrzebny – mówił, nie podnosząc się z klęczek.  
Kiedy odważył się w końcu spojrzeć na ogromne lustro, które ustalić przed sobą, zamarł. Ciemna sporej wielkości sylwetka wydawała się znajoma, gdy postać zbliżała się do tafli. Prawie rozpoznawał rysy, ale był pewien, że się myli. Włosy Syriusza nigdy nie były proste. Mężczyzna też nie chodził w tak bezwzględnej czerni.  
Piwnica zatrzęsła się i Harry usłyszał jak lustro pęka. Część z drobnych kawałeczków poraniło jego twarz, ale kiedy otworzył oczy, nie mógł zrozumieć na co patrzy.  
\- Snape – powiedział z niedowierzaniem.  
Jego były profesor leżał całkiem żywy i całkiem nieprzytomny na posadzce skąpanej w jego krwi. Harry zrobił jedyne, co uznał za rozsądne. Zerwał się na równe nogi gasząc za sobą świece i zabierając księgę. Zabarykadował drzwi wszystkimi zaklęciami, które znał i poszedł zafiukać do Hermiony.

ooo

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego jesteś nagi? – spytała jego przyjaciółka, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie.  
Harry niemal natychmiast obwinął się kocem ściągniętym z kanapy. Możliwe, że powinien był zabrać z piwnicy też ubranie.  
\- Czy to krew? – pytała dalej Hermiona, spoglądając niepewnie na jego plecy. – Czy to…  
\- Tak! – przerwał jej. – Słuchaj, w mojej piwnicy jest Snape – powiedział, przełykając ślinę.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego, unosząc jedną brew tak wysoko, że mogłaby opatentować to spojrzenie.  
\- W twojej piwnicy jest Snape – powtórzyła po nim przyjaciółka.  
\- Chciałem ściągnąć Syriusza zza kurtyny – przyznał w końcu. – Wiesz, Dumbledore zostawił te księgi i gdy je przeglądałem trafiłem na to zaklęcie. Myślałem trochę nad tym i po prostu musiałem chociaż spróbować.  
\- Rozumiem, że się udało – wtrąciła sucho Hermiona.  
\- Nie udało się! Chciałem, żeby Syriusz wrócił, nie słyszałaś? – spytał spanikowany. – W mojej piwnicy jest Snape, a nie Syriusz. Chciałem Syriusza. Po prostu chciałem z nim porozmawiać…  
\- Uspokój się – warknęła nagle Hermiona, uderzając go w policzek tak mocno, że prawie przestawiła mu szczękę. – Jak mogłeś być tak głupi? Skąd w ogóle… Jak… Nie rozumiem jak mogłeś bawić się w magię krwi w domu?! Takie eksperymenty przeprowadza się w ściśle kontrolowanym środowisku i tylko Ministerstwo ma takie warunki! – krzyknęła ewidentnie wzburzona.  
Harry zamknął usta i usiadł na kanapie.  
\- Sądzisz, że pozwoliliby mi ściągnąć z powrotem Syriusza? – spytał cicho.  
\- Byłego zbiega z Azkabanu? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
\- No właśnie. Dlatego musiałem to zrobić sam. Chciałem, żeby mi pomógł… - urwał.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostro.  
\- W czym? – spytała krótko jego przyjaciółka. – Widziałam jak zmieniasz się podczas wojny, ale od czasu Ostatniej Bitwy byłeś po prostu nieswój. I rozumiem, że takie przeżycia zmieniają człowieka. Twoja rozstanie z Ginny uważam za dobry pomysł. Oboje jesteście różnymi ludźmi niż byliście w szkolnych czasach i wiesz, że zawsze poprę twoje decyzje, ale Harry… Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek problemy, sny, koszmary, wizje… mną możesz porozmawiać… - powiedziała i poczuł dokładnie takie wyrzuty jak sądził, że poczuje.  
\- Musiałem przemyśleć to sam – odparł. – Zamknąłem się w domu, ale to nie pomogło – westchnął, czując się nagle głupio, że przeprowadza z nią tę rozmowę siedząc nago w jakimś starym kocu Blacków.  
\- Harry – zaczęła miękko.  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Kocham go – powiedział po prostu.  
\- Syriusz na pewno jest w lepszym miejscu – odparła, przytulając go mocno do siebie.  
Potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
\- Snape'a kocham – poinformował ją głucho. – Od czasu, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nas chronił. Nie mogę zapomnieć jak patrzył na mnie, gdy umierał. Jakby był zadowolony, że udało mu się mnie chronić tak długo – wyjaśnił jej.  
Hermiona nie odzywała się przez chwilę, kołysząc go lekko w przód i w tył. Był jej wdzięczny, że nie dotykała jego poranionych pleców.  
\- Jesteś gejem – stwierdziła nawet bardziej niż zapytała.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Remusem i on wtedy powiedział, że Syriusz zawsze był świetny w tych sprawach. I pomyślałem, że jak Syriusz wróci to znowu zacznie opowiadać o tym jak bardzo Snape był dupkiem w szkolnych czasach – westchnął nagle zdawszy sobie sprawę, jak to fatalnie brzmi.  
\- Że się odkochasz – odgadła Hermiona.  
\- Albo przynajmniej znowu zacznę o nim myśleć jak o tłustowłosym dupku. Nawet Ron ostatnio zaczął wspominać, że naprawdę źle go ocenialiśmy. Nawet Ron! – podniósł lekko ton.  
Hermiona westchnęła, a potem jej dłoń przeniosła się na jego włosy.  
\- I zamiast Syriusza sprowadziłeś Snape'a – podjęła, chcąc chyba, żeby kontynuował.  
\- I zostawiłem go nieprzytomnego w piwnicy – przyznał ze wstydem.  
W przypadku jednak Snape'a odwrót zawsze wydawał mu się najlepszym wyjście z sytuacji.  
\- Z jakiego zaklęcia korzystałeś? – spytała ciekawie, więc podsunął jej księgę oglądając swoje brudne paznokcie.  
Zaschnięta krew przeważnie była trudna do usunięcia.  
\- To zaklęcie intencyjne – stwierdziła jego przyjaciółka.  
\- Wiem – odparł, ponieważ bardzo dokładnie studiował cały czar.  
\- Prosiłeś o Syriusza? – spytała niepewnie.  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z popełnionego błędu. Severus w jego myślach bywał nawet częstszym rezydentem niż ojciec chrzestny.  
\- Prosiłem o pomoc, o rozwiązanie – przyznał cicho.  
Hermiona westchnęła, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego po nim.  
\- I dostałeś rozwiązanie – odparła krótko.  
Harry spiął się, starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że może być mu chłodno przez coś innego niż przeciąg. Jego palce były lodowate, gdy poprawiał okulary.  
\- Nie – odparł krótko z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Magia uważa, że to twoje rozwiązanie – przekonywała go Hermiona. – To nie jest czarna magia. Ona nie przeinaczy twoich pragnień. Dostałeś to o co prosiłeś, chociaż może nie w tej formie, o którą ci chodziło.  
Harry przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że prawie poczuł krew. Jego uda lepiły się o siebie i po prostu czuł się brudny.  
\- Nie, Herm – westchnął, nie patrząc jej w oczy. – Dostałem człowieka, który poświęcił dla mnie życie, ale który był do śmierci zakochany w mojej matce – odparł.


End file.
